Milyunredes Wikia
Bienvenido al mundo de las redes Un breve recorrido por el fascinante mundo de las redes. Concepto básicos de redes Una red es un conjunto de medios que tienen una relación entre sí, se organizan se planean, se analizan y todas estas acciones en conjunto las forman. Podríamos definir una red como dos ó más computadoras conectadas entre sí para compartir,transmitir determinada información, su principal trabajo es que la información sea distribuida fácil y rápidamente, esto se logra gracias a cables, sistemas de protocolo y algún hardware. Existen diferentes tipos de redes cada una con una característica que las identifica y se estudian según su tipo y clasificación. Según cómo estas redes sean empleadas son el tipo de redes que utilizan. Redes públicas y privadas Red pública Es pública cuando los requerimientos necesarios para ser usuarios de la misma,, no tienen otra restricción que la disponibilidad de los medios técnicos. Son generalmente de conmutación de paquetes o de conmutación de circuitos y los servicios son prestados por compañías que se dedican a transportar señales Redes privadas Es privada cuando es operada con un fin determinado y sus usuarios pertenecen a una o varias corporaciones de intereses de las mismas.En este caso el cliente proporciona todo el equipamiento de conmutación alquila enlaces entre distintos lugares. Es decir no comparte los recursos de la red pública dentro de la cual funciona. También hay redes que se clasifican de acuerdo a lo que transportan, están las analógicas: las que transmiten las señas, son las más difundidas debido a que utilizan la voz junto con coberturas mundiales y son las más usadas Redes analógicas y digitales Redes analogicas: Son las redes que son concebidas y equipadas para el transporte de señales analógicas. Son el medio de transporte de señal más difundido, ya que en sus orígenes estas redes fueron concebidas para la transmisión de voz, y éste es un fenómeno que si bien es naturalmente analógico, en el momento de su mayor expansión no había tecnología para su desarrollo digital. Siguen siendo las más usadas actualmente, ya que se trabaja sobre la base instalada de las redes públicas de telefonía y éstas se encuentran disponibles con una cobertura mundial y con inmensas inversiones de capital. Son económicas frente a las redes digitales. Redes digitales Están diseñadas y equipadas para el transporte de señales digitales como la simplicidad de diseño, construcción de circuitos integrados, posibilidad de regenerar señales sin amplificación, minimización de ruido y la interferencia. Capacidad de transportar concurrentemente voz, imagen y texto: Telefonía digital, fax, correo electrónico, televisión, alarmas entre otras. Hay dos estándares el T1 y el E1. El T1: es estándar de EEUU de 1,5 Mbps. El E1: es estándar Europeo de 2 Mbps. Aquí se utiliza el estándar E1. Clasificación según su tamaño y extensión Red PAN * Personal Area Network (Red de área personal) Es una red que comunica dispositivos en una corta extensión su mejor ejemplo es el bluetooth. Red LAN . Local Area Network (Red de área local) Es una red que conecta dispositivos en una área pequeña como un edificio. Las redes LAN se pueden conectar entre ellas a través de líneas telefónicas y ondas de radio. Un sistema de redes LAN conectadas de estaforma se llama una WAN, siglas del inglés de wide-area network, Red de area ancha. Red MAN Metropolitan Área Network (Red de área metropolitana), es una red que conecta dispositivos pero ya en un área más extensa, con medios de transmisión tales como la fibra óptica. Red WAN Wide Area Network (Red de Área Amplia) es la red que se extiende por amplios territorios como una ciudad, un país o incluso se extiende a nivel mundial, su mejor ejemplo es el internet. Tiene una cobertura más amplia que una ciudad también llamado interurbanas también conocidas como red de área extensa, son de cobertura ilimitada se valen de redes públicas y privadas utilizando todo tipo de vínculos : no tangibles, intangibles, satélite y radio enlace. Topologías de red topología de estrella Una topología de estrella es una red en donde varias computadoras están conectadas a un punto central y tienen comunicación gracias a este, los dispositivos no están comunicados directamente entre sí todo es gracias al nodo central activo. En este ejemplo podemos observar 5 dispositivos conectados a un switch central con un cable de cobre representando la topología de estrella Topología de estrella extendida Esta red es igual a la red de estrella solo que ahora cada noda está conectado a un nodo central. Generalmente el nodo central está ocupado por un hub o un switch, y los nodos secundarios por hubs. Topología de anillo Cada dispositivo tiene una entrada única de entrada y salida, la comunicación se da por medio de un token. La principal ventaja de la red de anillo es que se trata de una arquitectura muy sólida, que pocas veces entra en conflictos con usuarios. Topología de malla Es un tipo de red en donde la comunicación tiene varios caminos para ser transmitida, esta topología no requiere de un nodo central, es uno de los tipos de redes más caros que hay. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Ok, Felicidades. Category:Browse